Necromancy is Magic
by LeSpy
Summary: Anonymous is in Equestria, stirring up trouble yet again. This time he's gotten his hands on forbidden magic? An eerie book, a mysterious mare, and turbulent times are in store for our hero. Can he make it through it alive... or, unalive? Story is in greentext format.
1. Chapter 1

Day you never even bothered counting in Equestria.  
You've been coerced by Princess Purple and the peanut gallery into exploring the Everfree Forest for reasons that you could not be arsed to remember.  
You've been walking with them for about an hour now and haven't found whatever it is you're looking for.  
Twilight calls for everyone to take a break as she goes some scrolls.  
"We have so much ground to cover, and we've barely made a dent in it! We need to find this castle as fast possible!"  
"Gee gang, then why don't we split up? I'll go with Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, while you go with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie!"  
Fred would be proud.  
Twilight looks up from her map at you.  
"I dunno Anon, the Everfree is dangerous, and-"  
"What's that? It will literally get this done twice as fast? You also think I'm incredibly handsome and a genius? Well thanks Twilight, even if I already knew all of that!"  
Purple Smart frowns in annoyance, but ultimately gives in.  
"Fine, we'll go in groups if one of us finds the castle then either me or Rarity will..."  
You stopped paying attention and started wondering if Pinkie Pie could somehow hook you up with some Scooby Snacks.  
You don't actually know what they taste like, or what they're made out of, but holy shit do you want one right now.  
"... and whatever you do, DON'T touch it, Ok?"  
Huh? Twilight seemed to aim that last bit specifically at you.  
"Find the castle, Rarity does the thing, don't touch anything."  
She smiles, pleased that you "payed attention."  
"Good, we'll back here in a few hours, good luck everypony!"  
Twilight heads forward once more while you set off in a random direction.  
There's silence amongst the four of you as you blithely walk forward.

3 hours have passed and still no sign of any goddamned castle.  
Luckily it wasn't a particularly hot or humid day, so you weren't drenched in sweat, but a shower was starting to sound nice.  
Rarity and Applejack have taken to bickering over  
Rarity and Applejack have taken to bickering over various trivial things.  
Luckily Fluttershy keeps them from getting too worked up, but it's obvious they're starting to tire.  
"Oooohh, I hate this stupid forest, it's dark depressing and horrible to look out."  
"Rarity, could ya quit yer complaining? It's not helpin anypony and nopony likes a whiner."  
"Oh, oh no no no, that's whining. THIS IS WHI-"  
"I found a rock."  
You cut Rarity's regularly scheduled reference short as you examine the rock in front of you.  
Rarity rolls her eyes.  
"And? There are plenty of rocks in this forest darling"  
"I doubt there are many that are perfectly rectangular and have an identical looking one a few yards away."  
Rarity's eyes light up.  
"You mean we've found the-"  
"Probably, we still need to find the actual thing though."  
Fluttershy finally walks forwards slightly, reminding you that she's still there.  
"Should we signal Twilight?"  
"No, we should find the dang thing first, then Rarity can do her thing, Twilight can come and not touch the thing, and I can go home and do the thing where I take a shower and be lazy."  
Applejack is watching the conversation with a confused expression.  
"What the hay are ya'll talking about?"  
You sigh, goddamn redneck ponies, not being edumucated.  
"This rock isn't a rock Applejack, it's a brick, and what are bricks used for?"  
Still confused.  
"Building."  
"And what building would be in the Everfree forest?"  
It finally dawns on her.  
"The castle! Ya think that's a brick to the castle!"  
You nod.  
"Most likely, now lets go follow the stone-brick road before I remember I hate walking in forests."  
You start walking before any of the three pastel ponies could respond to what you just said.

It isn't too long before the three of you are at the foot of an impressive castle!  
Impressive in how large it is.  
And impressive in how run down it is.  
It looks like the Everfree is trying to slowly destroy all evidence of the offending structure  
You watch as Rarity essentially fires up a flare from her horn.  
Looking in the sky, you see another flare appear in the sky some amount of miles away.  
Rarity pulls out a small blanket and sits down.  
Applejack sits down under a tree and pulls her hat over her eyes as she rests.  
Fluttershy is in a tree talking to some birds, which you stopped finding weird a while ago.  
You pace around for a few minutes, but feel too restless to simply wait around.  
You look at the crumbling entrance to the decrepit structure.  
"I'm gonna go inside, be back in a bit."  
It takes a moment for what you said to register with the ponies.  
When it does, Applejack immediately gets up.  
"And what the hay Anonymous? We're supposed to just wait for Twilight!"  
You continue to walk inside, not caring in the slightest about the orange pony's warning.  
"Don't worry, I'm just gonna look around, I'm not gonna touch anything."  
"Anonymous! I'm serious, don't-"  
You start to skip inside.  
"Lalala, I can't hear you! I'm gonna explore the castle now, ok thank you bye-bye!"  
You enter what must have once been a once grand foyer.  
The ponies are still trying to tell you to get out, but you ignore them.  
It's apparent they aren't going to go in themselves so you don't really care.  
You start heading dan the right corridor, looking all around you at the rubble and ruined statues.  
You've explored a decent amount of the castle, but have found nothing of interest.  
You're about to leave when you notice a completely intact door next to a stairwell.  
Aside from being totally unharmed, it's also untouched by any of the plant life surrounding it.  
The molds and vine seem to be growing around the door.  
Curious, you walk over to the door and try the knob, finding it to work perfectly and for it to be unlocked.  
The next step seems so obvious you hardly bother narrating it to yourself.  
You open the door.  
You see a staircase leading down, with torches placed intermittently along the way.  
You briefly wonder how the torches are still lit after all this time, but it disappears, quickly replaced by a desire to find out what's down the stairwell.  
You enter the doorway, instinctively closing the door behind you.  
You walk down the staircase carefully taking one step at a time, not wanting to trip in the low light.  
You reach the bottom of the stair case to see another door.  
Opening it reveals a much larger room than you would have anticipated.  
It looks like a mix between a broom closet and a voodoo supply room.  
Lots of cupboards, baskets, and boxes, but also a set of rusty knives hanging up on the wall, weird writing on the walls, and a large circular depression in the middle of the room.  
You walk inside, looking around at all the things in the room, wondering how this sole place remained untouched.  
Suddenly, you hear a massive roar from outside the building!  
Surprised, and scared, you fall over as you hear another tremendous roar!  
You put your hands out in front of you, doing your best to protect your gorgeous face!  
You land on the ground with a thud, your heart pounding in your ears, but mostly unscathed save for a couple scrapes and cuts on your hands.  
You reach up, using the top of whatever was above you to help hoist yourself up.  
You get a hold of your surroundings once more, seeing that nothing has actually changed.  
Looking down to what you put your hand on, you see it appears to be an unmarked leather-bound book on top of some kind of pedestal.  
Curiosity fills you once more, and causes you to temporarily forget about the roaring that occurred mere moments ago.  
Opening the book, you see nothing but weird scribbles and diagrams.  
You leaf through the book, but the whole thing is just indecipherable scribbles and weird drawings.  
You close the book with annoyed huff and slam it down on the pedestal with your injured hand, leaving some of your blood on it.  
You're about to leave the room and the book behind, when something compels you to stay.  
Looking back at the book you see no sign of your blood, but you do see something on the book that wasn't there before.  
A title.  
It's fairly easy to miss though, it's on the front in back lettering.  
The Necronomicon, Pony Edition.  
The Necronomicon.  
That sounds really familiar.  
Hmmmm.  
HMMMMMMMMMM  
Nope, you've got nothing.  
Still curious though, you pick up the book once more.  
To your great surprise though, the book is almost entirely blank.  
There's only a few drawings and scribbles left in the book.  
One of these diagrams in particular catches your eye.  
It shows a depression just like the one in front of you with lines and circles drawn in a pattern in and around it.  
It then shows a pony with a necklace or locket drop it into the depression and then...  
The drawings stop there.  
You hear another roar, but it doesn't startle you at all, you're too focused on this book.  
For some reason you really feel compelled to act out the drawings you see in front of you.  
You know,  
You don't know HOW, but you know,  
That this room as the supplies you need.

You're not sure how much time has passed, not much, probably only a few minutes.  
The lines and what-not are set-up exactly like they are in the book.  
You don't have a necklace, but you do have a pocket watch, you know it'll work.  
Work for what, you aren't sure, but it will work.  
You stand in front of the circle, the pocket watch gripped in your hand, breathing heavily.  
"Klaatu"  
Not sure where the words are coming from, but they're coming.  
"Barada"  
The air starts to swish around you and the pocket watch is lifted from your hand is now floating in the center of the circle.  
"Nikto"  
The blood from your cuts and scrapes starts to stream out of our body and starts to swirl around your pocket watch.  
"Equus"  
Everything seems to freeze.  
Your blood, the pocket watch, the air.  
For just a split second.  
Then it resumes.  
And you black out.


	2. Chapter 2

You gasp and sit straight up.  
What the fuck just happened!  
What in the world possessed you to do that?  
You try and get to your feet, but quickly fall down.  
Holy crap you're feeling woozy.  
Legs are like jelly.  
You look around the room once more, trying to gather your bearings.  
Everything was as you left it, except your pocket watch is no longer in that depression, in it's place is a...  
A pony.  
A weird looking one though, even by Equestria's standards.  
The pony was an alabaster white, but with black hairs thrown seemingly at random across her body.  
Her mane, if you can even really call it that is hanging loosely on either side of her head, the same white as her body although without the black strands.  
She has two dark green eyes, that stare at you blankly.  
"Um, hello?"  
"Hello."  
Her response was emotionless, almost as if she was just saying the word instead of responding to you.  
"Who are you? How did you get here?"  
"I am yours. You summoned me here."  
Her lack of any kind of emotion in her voice is starting to creep you out.  
Her dull eyes too, they're just staring at you.  
"What do you mean you're mine? And how did I summon you here!"  
You manage to pull yourself onto your side and pushing yourself upright so you're not just lying down.  
"I mean that I am yours, you are my master. You summoned me by performing the ritual described in The Book."  
You ignore the last part and fixate on what she just said.  
"I'm your master?"  
"Yes."  
"So you're my slave?"  
"Yes."  
"So you'll do anything I tell you to?"  
"That is the role of a slave."  
"If you'll really do anything I say... then bark like a dog!"  
"Arf, Arf, Arf!"  
You shudder, she actually perfectly imitated what a dog sounds like.  
You hadn't been expecting that.  
Ok, you have a slave now, but... how?  
She said that you had summoned her through that weird ritual you did.  
You remember your pocket watch, and all the blood that you had lost in said ritual!  
Where the heck had that all gone!  
You raise a hand for inspection and see all the skin had healed over perfectly, not a mark to be seen.  
Another quick inspection shows the same is true of your other hand.  
Ok, so your minor wounds are all healed up, but what about the pocket watch?  
Did the ritual use it to summon this pony?  
You look around the room, but see no hint of your pocket watch.  
You're about to ask your slave to help look for it, when you feel it in your pocket.  
Reaching a hand inside, you do in fact dig out your pocket watch.  
You look it over, opening and closing it.  
No floating, and no blood on it.  
Still the same.  
You look over to your new slave to see she hasn't moved.  
Hmm, you need a better name for her than That Pony, or Slave.  
"Uh, what's your name?"  
"Whatever you wish it to be. I am yours completely."  
Ugh, you can't be assed to be creative right now.  
"Ok, if you could name yourself, then what it be?"  
This actually makes her pause.  
She doesn't move, but you swear she looks at you more intensely somehow.  
However, the moment quickly passes.  
"Ariel."  
"Ok then Ariel, could you help me up? I'm not able to stand on my own right now and will need your assistance to do so."  
"Yes, Master. Of course."  
Ariel quickly trots to you.  
You put out a hand for her to help you up.  
She puts her head directly under it and lifts straight up.  
You have to hold on tight as you're quickly brought to your feet.  
Holy crap she is strong!  
She just lifted all of you with just head and didn't bat an eye!  
You take a moment to stabilize yourself on her back.  
Your eyes fall on the pedestal you found that book, only to find it empty.  
Where is that book?  
You really want to see it again, at the very least to figure out what the heck is going on with it.  
As you think that, you feel a weight in your hands.  
You look down and see you're holding the book!  
Bringing it up to your face for closer inspection reveals that it is indeed, The Necronomicon, Pony Edition.  
You have no fucking idea, how that got into your hand.  
You decide not to question it for now, you have enough questions as is.  
Guess you'll just take it with you for now.  
You just need to get out of this castle, and back to the girls, you can figure out what to do from there.  
"Come on Ariel, lets get going, I need to get to the main entrance of the castle."  
"As you wish Master."  
How long had you been out for?  
10 minutes?  
An hour?  
Two hours?  
You had no way of knowing.  
Actually, maybe Ariel knows.  
"Ariel, do you know, how long I was unconscious for?"  
"No, Master."  
Fuck.  
Oh well, hopefully the girls aren't too worried.  
You eventually reach the front entrance with Ariels help.  
You almost do a double take.  
The place looks even worse than before, like some giant rhinoceros viscously skull-fucked the entire area.  
Worse than that, no signs of your friends.  
That's not good.  
You're not sure how to get back to Ponyville from here.  
"Ariel, do you know where Ponyville is?"  
"No, Master."  
Urrrgh.  
You do know some parts of the Everfree, if you could get to somewhere you recognize you could definitely get you and Ariel out of the accursed place.  
There is one obvious landmark that Ariel might actually know.  
"Ariel, do you know where the old Princess' castle is?"  
"What do you mean, old, Master?"  
You're not sure if she actually sounded curious or it was just your imagination.  
"The one here in the Everfree forest."  
Ariel looks at the surroundings for a moment.  
"Yes, Master, I know where the 'old' Princess' castle is."  
"Great, take me there then please."  
Ariel looks at you oddly again.  
"Master, it would be much faster if you rode me instead of having me assist you in walking."  
Buh  
"You want me to ride you?"  
"I want nothing, Master. I am simply stating a fact."  
Weird, but, you're still pretty out of it and you're getting kind of tired.  
Why not?  
"Ok then, um, could you lower yourself so I can get on easy?"  
"Of course, Master."  
Ariel crouches down quite suddenly, almost making you fall in the process.  
You swing a leg over and situate yourself in the middle of your pony's back.  
"Ok, um, stand and take me to the Princess' old castle."  
"Yes, Master."  
Ariel stands, and you almost fall off her back, forcing you to grab ahold of her neck.  
You've hardly had a second to steady yourself before Ariel shoots off.  
Holy shit she can run!  
She's running like a pony possessed, and isn't stopping!  
The ride is quite bumpy and definitely uncomfortable.  
You hold onto her neck for dear life, not wanting to fall off.  
You close your eyes and just wait.

It takes you a moment to realize you're not moving anymore.  
You open your eyes and sit up from your hunched position on Ariel's back.  
In front of you is the dilapidated old castle where Twalot and co fought off Mightmare Noon.  
Looking behind you see that Ariel had more else forged a new trail from the other castle in a straight line to where you are now.  
You make out multiple broken branches and torn bushes.  
You down at Ariel.  
Damn, she was not kidding about being fast.  
There were no breaks on the Ariel train.  
Looking back at all the torn branches and thorny bushes, you realize that Ariel must've run straight through them.  
"Ariel, are you Ok?"  
There's a pause again.  
"Please define 'Ok,' Master."  
"Uh, are you hurt at all? I imagine running straight through a bunch of branches and bushes was a little painful."  
Another small pause.  
"Then yes, Master, I am 'Ok.' ... Thank you for caring."  
What a weird mare.  
You look around once more, and are able to identify the path that you take to get here from Ponyville.  
You point out the path to Ariel.  
"Follow that path until it takes us out of the forest, and do it a little slower this time."  
"Yes, Master."  
She's such a conversationalist.  
Ariel quickly starts down the path.  
She was still going quite quick, but at least you didn't have to hold on so tightly.  
You think on that for a moment, you were gripping her pretty dang tight on the way to the Old Castle, how was she able to breath?  
On top of that, you realize that you haven't actually heard her breath period.  
Even when she was going full throttle she was as silent as a mouse.  
"Ariel?"  
"Yes Master?"  
She doesn't slow down as she responds.  
"Are you... breathing?"  
God you feel stupid for asking a question like that.  
"No, Master."

Say wha?  
"Wha- why!"  
"Because I do not need to, Master."  
"And why is that!"  
You're getting a little freaked out now.  
"Because I am not alive, Master. I have no need to breathe. If you wish it, I could pretend to breathe, but it would not serve any purpose other than for appearance."  
That's... a lot to take in.  
Your new "friend" was some kind of zombie pony!  
How did this happen!

You remember Ariel saying that you had summoned her with the ritual from that book.  
You feel it's weight in your hand once more, and you suddenly realize that you there was a good chance you might have dropped it!  
Luck was on your side this time though.  
You grip Ariel tighter with just your knees and bring up the book so you can see it again.  
The Necronomicon, Pony edition.  
You open it to the page with the ritual, and to your surprise, you can read it now!  
It wasn't scribbles, it was actually written in English!  
Not the weird pony way of writing, or anything like that just plain old English!  
You start to read as Ariel's hooves' clip clop over the bridge.  
-The Binding Ritual.  
-This is the beginning ritual that all aspiring users of the book perform.  
-The user bind's themselves to an item of personal value creating the beginnings of a phylactery, and thus beginning The Performer's way on becoming oˆ¨¥oˆ¨¬˚∆∫  
That bit turns into scribbles, but there's some more that you can read a little ways down that isn't just how to perform the ritual.  
-Once the ritual is performed correctly, a minion shall be summoned and subsequently bound to The Performer. This minion shall be capable of conscious thought, although intelligence varies from summoning to summoning. The minion is typically a Skeleton or Zombie, although accounts of other appearances are not unheard of.  
-This minion is typically used as The Performer's "right-hand man" and shall be of great use due to their intelligence.  
-One thing to note is that as part of the binding it is necessary to force the minion to value The Performer's life above all others, and will disobey commands if it believes The Performer's life is in great danger.  
That's all you can make out.  
The rest is either scribbles or instructions on how to perform the ritual.  
Ok, that's a lot to take in.  
So Ariel is bound to you, which explains why you suddenly have a slave.  
Apparently you've also bound yourself to your pocket-watch and have started turning into a "phylactery" whatever the hell that is.  
You sigh.  
So you basically just created an undead servant.  
Isn't there a name for that type of thing?  
Come on, what is it, you're sure you know it!

Necromancy!  
That's it!  
You performed Necromancy!  
And you got it from the... Necronomicon.  
It suddenly dawns on you on what you've discovered.  
You've found a book on how to do undead magicky magic things!  
You're first instinct is to find PurpleSmart and quite literally rub the book in her face while showing off Ariel.  
You can't do magic she said.  
You're not a pony she said!  
Well you'll show her!  
You'll be the best goddamn Necromancy guy ever!  
You'll get a dark a cloak, and a bloodstained knife, and a tragic backstory, and you will be the edgiest!  
Heh.  
Fantasies aside, you are definitely interested in learning more of what your new favorite book has to offer, but flaunting it might not be the best idea.  
The ponies could barely handle some goddamn goose bump stories, and Twilight swore up and down she would laser you if you ever told anyone about the various Creepypastas you for some reason have memorized.  
You're so wrapped up in thought it takes you a moment to realize that Ariel has stopped moving and you're now a few feet outside the Everfree.  
Sweet, you could go to your house right now, but you should probably go find the girls.  
It's already been at least an hour or two since you woke up, who knows how long it's been total.  
First off though, the ponies probably shouldn't see you riding Ariel like this.  
You brought up you riding them once jokingly and nearly got slapped.  
Apparently riding another pony is totally against the cultural norm and super freaky deaky kinky.  
Naturally you still teased them about it, but actually riding into town is probably not a good idea.  
"Ariel, could you lower yourself to the ground? I want to walk the rest of the way to Ponyville."  
"Of course, Master."  
Ariel lowers herself and you stand up.  
You find that you can stand on your own now, but you don't think you'll be running a marathon anytime soon.  
Hmm, also, you feel like taking a couple preemptive measures against ponies finding out Ariel is a zambo.  
"Ariel, could you pretend to breathe while you're in public, or when people other than me can see you? I don't want anyone else to find out you're undead, so do your best to pretend to be alive I guess."  
"Yes, Master."  
"Also, while in public or when other people can see you, don't call me Master. It would create too many questions, do as I say still, just uh, no Master and Slave stuff, K?"  
"Yes, Master."  
Hmm, you'll probably think of some other stuff later, but this should be enough for now.  
"Come on, lets go say hi to my friends."


End file.
